


(Just) Make Me Feel (Something)

by deepdownbelow (OperaGoose)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Grief, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/deepdownbelow
Summary: (No KH3 Spoilers)Roxas just wants to feel something again. This leads a certain Redhead back into his life.





	(Just) Make Me Feel (Something)

**Author's Note:**

> KH3 straight up destroyed me so everything is AU but still everything hurts.

Roxas slipped through the two dumpsters and knocked on the discrete door. A slot, about a foot above his head, opened and a pair of yellow eyes peered down at him. 

“Password?”

He slipped a bundle of cash through the slot instead. The guy took it and slammed the slot closed. He waited and after a pause — probably to count the cash — the door opened silently. They yellow-eyed guy — tall and broad, features shadowed by a black hood — gestured him in. He led Roxas to a filthy waiting room and gestured for him to sit down. 

And then he had to wait. He could hear the thump of bass through the walls — something electronic with no real instruments. 

The door banged open and another person dressed in one of those black hooded coats came in. But he had his hood tossed back, revealing a spiked mass of scarlet hair. The face (pointed, but delicate and androgynous) was heavy with pale makeup and too much eyeliner. He was somehow familiar, but Roxas couldn’t pick why. 

The guy grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. “Nope. Not gonna happen, kid.”

“Hey!” he protested. But for being a beanpole, Red was surprisingly strong. “Let me go!”

Red marched him straight to the front door and tossed him back into the alley. He glared at the guy on the door. “He comes back, you throw him out. Got it? Tell Lexaeus too.”

“I paid like everyone else!” Roxas protested, getting to his feet. 

“He a cop?”

“Close enough.” Red folded his arms, piercing green eyes stared him down. “He’s Eraqus’s youngest.”

“Shit. The boss would have our heads.”

“Yep.” Red took his coat off (revealing a thin, long sleeved tee and leather pants) to hang it on a hook beside the door. “I’m gonna make sure he gets home.”

“You’re on shift until three.”

“Get Dem to cover. I’ll owe him one.” The bouncer just rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind them. “Come on then, Kid. How’d you get here anyway?”

“Fuck you!”

“I don’t do underage. Look, if you drove, get your car. If not, I’ll give you a ride.”

Roxas just scowled up at him. Said nothing. 

“Look, Kid—”

“I’m not a kid. I’m eighteen.”

“Mazel tov. Look, Kid, there’s no way you’re getting into Thirteen — and I’m not letting you wander into another den. Got it memorised?”

It hit Roxas like a slap in the face. “Lea?” And suddenly he could see it. The familiarity of the face, the too-green gaze. The hair had been ginger then, much shorter, but he’d still spiked it up. 

“I go by Axel now,” was all he said in response. “So. How’d you get here, Kid?”

Everything was just too much. “Just…” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Just take me home.”

Lea — no, Axel now — led him down the alleyway to a sleek black motorbike painted with flames. Roxas caught the helmet that was tossed his way. “Dad’ll kill me for getting on one of these.”

“Yeah. Cause you’re in the Nobody District chasing a high because you’re trying _real hard_ to impress Eraqus.” Lea shoved another helmet on over his hair. 

“It’s not about rebelling, Lea,” he snapped. “I—”

“Axel.” He leaned against the side of the bike. “And I’m not judging. But like hell I’m letting you get mixed up in this shit.” He looked at him a long moment. “Want me to call you a cab?”

That question had Roxas yanking the helmet on and swinging his leg over the bike. “Just take me home, Lea.”

He didn’t bother to correct him this time. Just settled at the front of the seat and kicked the stand. “There’s a handle on the back.”

Pretending he never heard that, Roxas wrapped his arms around Lea’s waist and curled around his back. Closed his eyes and took every comfort he could from the warm, solid body. Lea hesitated, but didn’t tense up. Then he called: “hold on!” and started the engine. 

Lea parked a block away from the house, turning off the engine and knocking the kickstand down with his foot. He took his helmet off and shook out his hair. And then he waited. “Kid. You gotta let go eventually.”

“No I don’t,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into the covered back. “Not unless you make me.”

Lea gave a really heavy sigh. There was a shuffle and Roxas felt something hard and plastic pressed into his hand. 

He felt around for the shape of it. “A Gummiphone?”

“I’m guessing Eraqus won’t buy you one.” He sighed. “I’ll grab a new one and send you a message when I do. That way you can call or message whenever you want. Okay?”

“Thanks.” But he still lingered in the hug a moment longer. 

“...I’m sorry. About Ven.”

“ _Don’t,_ ” he snapped, yanking away from him and stumbling off the bike. “Just fucking _don’t_.” He started to storm off, hating the moment he’d let himself _trust_ that…

“Rox. The helmet.”

“Fuck.” He yanked it off and tossed it angrily towards the jerk. 

Lea caught it deftly, looking at him with something sad in the eyes of his otherwise guarded expression. “You’re gonna be okay, kid. I know you don’t feel like it now, but you’re gonna be okay.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, one still gripping the gummiphone tightly, and stalked off down the street. 

He didn’t hear the distant sound of a motorbike engine until the door was closed behind him. “Where have you been?” His father asked, his voice low and quiet. 

“ _Out_ ,” he snapped, shoving past him to head up the stairs. 

“Please try and get some sleep, Roxas. The funeral is tomorrow.”

“Like I could forget!” he snarled. He slammed the door of the bedroom behind him harshly. 

“Roxas?” A sleepy voice asked. Sora sat up from the upper bunk, rubbing his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Just shut up, Sora. Go back to sleep.” 

He threw himself on the lower bunk and kicked off his shoes. When he could hear Sora snoring again, he took out Lea’s gummiphone and held onto it like a lifeline. He fell asleep staring at the screen and waiting for it to light up. 


End file.
